


Not in the Least Birthday Edition

by queencuppycake



Series: Kuroo Tetsurou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencuppycake/pseuds/queencuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader</p>
<p>It's your birthday, but it looks as though your boyfriend Kuroo is the only one who has forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Least Birthday Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoucheeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoucheeky/gifts).



> A birthday present for my friend Mary. Happy Birthday! May this special day be filled with love, laughter and lots of cake~
> 
> As usual, a HUGE thanks to the lovely Lyn for reading over this story!!

You blink open your eyes when you hear a familiar buzzing sound next to you.

Vaguely, you remember having heard it once or twice not too long ago, but groggily decided to ignore it before sandwiching the blanket between your legs, rolling on your other side and drifting back into sweet, sweet oblivion again just moments later.

But with the faint chirping of birds outside your window and the first weak rays of sunshine sifting through the shutters, their warmth gently tickling your nose, it’s impossible to go back to sleep for a third time. And what’s more, this time you _don’t want_ to go back to sleep. You’re finally alert enough and ready to see who has messaged you.

Your limbs still feel a bit heavy as you reach for your cell phone on the nightstand, but a small smile has already spread on your face that widens when you look at the display. Five new messages.

You still haven’t adjusted to the brightness so you squint your eyes while reading them. A hoarse chuckle rolls from your lips as you read Inuoka’s exuberant well-wishes for this special day: your birthday.

The other messages are from the friends in your old hometown and with every word you read, the warm feeling in your chest spreads further, until you feel as though your whole body is tingling from the sheer happiness of being blessed with such attentive, amazing friends.

You’re in the process of typing the last little _thank you_ message, when suddenly an ear-shattering beeping rings out, startling you so much that you almost send your phone flying to the ground while throwing up your arms.

Feeling your heart hammering against your ribcage, you smack the stop button of your alarm clock and let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a pant. Well, at least you’re fully awake now.

You still feel a bit wobbly from the aftermath of the adrenaline rush as you swing your legs over the edge of your bed and slip into your bathrobe, but the smile on your face persists – bright and beautiful like you know this day will be.

You take a quick shower, belting out your favorite song – complete with a howling climax as you bump your head against the wall during your wild air guitar solo. While on other days you’d probably have groaned at your own clumsiness and then proceeded to whine about the boo boo, today not even this mishap can put a dent in your mood.

After a hearty birthday breakfast prepared with motherly love, you check your phone again, finding messages from several Nekoma players, even one from Kenma. Yet, while you’re deeply touched they all remembered, you can’t deny an unsettling feeling trying to sneak its way into your consciousness. With each new message you receive, you become more and more aware of the fact that there’s one message in particular that’s still missing. You try to laugh it off, scolding yourself for your selfishness, but still…as you finally pull the front door shut behind you and slip your cell phone into one of your blazer pockets, slight disappointment is lining your face.

Taking a deep breath and filling your lungs with the crisp February air, you make your way down the street, at the end of which you can already see the outline of a familiar female figure, who’s waving excitedly in your direction. Yes. You finally did it! With your classmate Mami, you somehow managed to make the girlfriend you’ve been hoping for since you enrolled at Nekoma – and one who lives in your neighborhood too! It’s not like you’re uncomfortable with being surrounded by the guys of the volleyball team most of the time and you cherish every single one of them as a dear friend. But there are just certain things you think are better discussed with another girl. Both for your own and the guy’s convenience.

“There’s the birthday girl!” Mami throws her arms around you, encompassing you in a big bear hug that makes you feel as though she’s embracing the air out of your lungs for a moment.

You have hardly enough time to catch your breath and only manage to croak out a small _thank you_ before she has already linked arms with you, looking at your face with big expectant eyes and a large grin on her lips, while tugging you along.

“How was your morning? I hope you had a good breakfast, because you’ll need the energy. Did you already get any presents? I’ll bring mine over after school, it’s too big to carry it around in school all d— Oh! But wait! You probably have plans with Kuroo-senpai tonight, don’t you? Damn it, why didn’t I think about this earlier? I should’ve picked you up at home and given it to you then. Mami, you idiot!”

You try to follow her rapid rambling, wondering just how on earth a person can say so much in such a short period of time (and almost panic for a fleeting moment when you wonder just what her present might be if it’s supposedly too big to bring to school). But then again, her liveliness and boisterous personality are what drew you to her in the first place. Because let’s be honest here: you aren’t exactly the most outgoing person and getting to know new people had never been easy for you. So when Mami had decided to take you under her wing, you let her do so gladly.

“Don’t worry about it, Mami. Besides, Kuroo and I don’t have anything planned for today anyway.” You finally say on a little laugh.

Upon hearing your words, Mami’s face suddenly falls and she yells out: “What do you mean your _boyfriend_ didn’t make any plans with you for this special day?!”

You’re quite taken aback by her strong reaction to your words and while you’re touched by her concern, you really don’t want her to blame Kuroo for anything. You hadn’t meant to imply it’s his fault in any way.

Quickly waving your free hand in front of your face, you put on your best _it’s fine_ smile.

“Ah, no, I didn’t mean to— It’s alright! Really!” You say hastily, “University entrance exams are right around the corner, and with his decision to continue playing volleyball until he graduates, he needs to focus on studying in his free time.”

“Huh. Well, that’s true, but today…” Mami begins, but drifts off when her gaze lands on you shaking your head vehemently.

Flashing her a big, reassuring grin, you continue: “It’s not that big of a deal! After entrance exams are over next week, we’ll have more time together again – and can still celebrate a belated birthday party. Plus, what was that about you coming over later?”

You gently nudge her with your elbow and raise your eyebrows. Finally, her lips curl into a smile as she nudges you back and begins discussing plans for the evening.

As you walk through the school gates twenty minutes later, you quickly check your phone, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. No new messages. You barely manage to suppress the little sigh, but as usual, Mami is quick on the uptake.

“You waiting for an important call or something?”

Feeling caught in the act, your cheeks heat up as you stuff your phone back into your blazer pocket, before slowly turning to face her. Nibbling on your bottom lip and letting out an embarrassed little sound somewhere between a giggle and sigh, you admit: “N-not really. It’s just…Kuroo hasn’t yet…well, you know.”

Although you try to sound nonchalant, the tone of your voice makes your slight disappointment clear. You know his mind has been preoccupied with studying and you can’t blame him for it. While he’s still his witty, smooth self most of the time, you increasingly found him lost in thought, a look of deep concentration on his face, sometimes even staring off into space for a few moments before his signature smile stole back on his face, pretending nothing was out of the usual. You know he’s distracted, maybe even worried, about what lays ahead, and if you were in his place, you know you’d be exactly the same, but still…it was your _birthday_. Was he really so distracted that he even forgot about that?

“Aw, come on now!” You’re roused from your gloomy thoughts when Mami starts laughing heartily.

Unsure of whether to look slack-jawed or pout at her reaction, you simply continue to stare at her.

“Did I send you a message? No! And why? Because I wanted to congratulate you personally and was gonna see you soon anyway. I bet it’s the same with Kuroo-senpai. He’ll want to wish you a happy birthday in person where he can smooch you until you see stars. We both know he’s just as crazy about you as you are about him.”

Your cheeks grow hot upon hearing her bold words, but the brilliance of her smile is almost blinding and impossible not to return. Her endless optimism is incredible – and you’re thankful it’s so contagious as well. She’s absolutely right, she _must_ be right!

You’re on your way to your lockers, when Mami suddenly nudges your side. You turn to face her, but she’s looking somewhere else, a happy grin playing on her lips. Her eyes flicker towards you for a moment and she points her chin to the right, motioning for you to follow her gaze.

And there he is. Kuroo. Rummaging around in his locker while chatting with Kenma, who’s standing next to him with a small stack of books tucked under one arm, the other busy with playing a game on his phone.

In a matter of seconds, your heartbeat has soared into a frenzy and your stomach feels as though you’re on a rollercoaster ride. It amazes you how even after months of dating, the sheer sight of Kuroo causes your body to react so strongly.

The moment he spots you and Mami approaching him, his eyes lock with yours and he follows your every movement until you come to a halt next to him. He breaks eye contact only briefly to give Mami a polite nod, before turning back to you.

“Good morning, my little lamb.” Kuroo coos, causing your cheeks to take on a red tint. Does he have to call you by that nickname even when others are around?

As expected, you hear Mami giggling quietly and shoot a glare in her direction, but she is already strolling away, pulling a slightly distressed looking Kenma along on his elbow while chirping loudly: “Ah! Kozume-senpai, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

Very inconspicuous.

Your attention is drawn back to your boyfriend when he lets out a chuckle and says: “Oho? How thoughtful of her to give us some alone time.”

Yeah. Very inconspicuous indeed.

Scratching your cheek a bit sheepishly, you peek up at him. He returns your gaze, the corners of his mouth twitching treacherously and you can’t help but once again notice how outrageously handsome he is, especially when he wears such a mischievous expression. And he’s your boyfriend. _Your_ boyfriend.

Squealing inwardly, you beam up at Kuroo. You’re bursting to the brim with excitement to finally see him and reach for his hand to give it a small squeeze.

“I’m glad that we do. Have. I’m glad we have some time for us, even if it’s only for a few minutes.” You say, feeling the blush on your cheeks deepen. But for once, you don’t really care about neither the slip nor the cheesiness of your words. You’re just happy. So happy to see him after spending the weekend without even so much as getting a glimpse of his face. And the few messages you had sent each other hadn’t exactly been able to compensate for the empty spot on the couch next to you either.

Kuroo raises his eyebrows, a look of amusement stealing on his features.

“Someone’s in an affectionate mood today.” He comments as he continues to grin down at you, making you puff out your cheeks indignantly.

Chuckling silently, he lifts his hand and pokes one of your cheeks.

“I’m glad to see you so spirited.” His hand travels from your cheek to the nape of your neck and his eyes dart from the left to the right, before he leans down to give you a swift peck on the lips.

In a matter of seconds, your face flares up. You feel so hot you’re sure you’ll die of a heat stroke any second and the cocky – unnecessarily attractive – grin Kuroo is throwing in your direction doesn’t exactly help the case either.

“You can’t see!” You sputter and sure enough, there it is again. Your infamous habit of mixing up sentences when you’re nervous. You had started to say ‘You can’t do that here’, deciding in the last moment to switch over to ‘Teachers are gonna see’ and ended up with a phrasing that makes absolutely no sense.

You suck in your lower lip, feeling a mix of embarrassment and anger surge through your body, but Kuroo is having none of it. He runs his hand through your hair, pushing some stray strands out of your face, while purring: “Hm? I can see very well. And I _like_ what I see~”

His grin widens, while you’re surprised to find out that it’s actually possible for your face to grow _even hotter_.

You feel his impish gaze on you, but try your best to avoid it in order to take some deep breaths and compose yourself.

“Ah, before I forget…” He suddenly says and retrieves his hand. When you peek in his direction, you can see him pulling something out of his bag.

And all of a sudden your embarrassment seems to vanish into thin air, replaced with sheer excitement and elation. He remembered! It’s just like Mami said. And he even has a present for you!

You’re already in the process of opening your mouth, ready to tell him that he didn’t have to~, but when he holds a large envelope under your nose that has the names _Naoi_ & _Nekomata_ on it, your features seem to freeze into place.

“Could you do me a favor and hand these to either Coach Naoi or Nekomata? I might be a few minutes late today, because I have a talk with my college counselor and they need this data before practice starts.”

Your eyes dart from the envelope in his hand, to his face and back to the envelope in his hand.

“…eh? Ah, sure.” You somehow manage to press out, but even if you had wanted to say anything else, you wouldn’t have gotten the chance, because Kenma chose this exact moment to appear next to you.

“Kuroo…we have to—“

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He interrupts Kenma, but since you’re still staring at the envelope that Kuroo quickly places in your hands, you miss the warning look he gives his friend. “See you later, little lamb~”

Slowly, you lift your gaze, your eyes following the strong back of your boyfriend as he walks down the hallway with long, confident strides, just slow enough for Kenma to keep up with fast steps.

Frankly, you’re dumbfounded.

Somewhere close to you – but at the same time seemingly miles away – you hear Mami calling out your name and asking you what has happened. Only when she repeats her question for the third time, do you snap out of your stupor. You blink a few times, and when you open your mouth, your voice sounds calm, almost alarmingly so.

“He really forgot it’s my birthday.”

And that’s when a wave of disappointment crashes down on you as you see them round a corner and catch a glimpse of Kuroo’s profile which is sporting a large smile.


End file.
